Cita con el destino
by absolutDNX
Summary: Última batalla antes de Azkaban. Los primos amorosos se dicen sus últimas palabras, y se dan cuenta de ke lo único ke los separa es el bando.


**N/A: Aki vengo con un one-shot, ke trata sobre... ¡Bellatrix y Sirius! Los primos amorosos, que se odian a pesar de ser igualitos xD pues bien, como no sé a kien dedicárselo en pleno, pues a todas las ke escriben de Bella. Por hacer de éste un mundo más sádico, y por tratar con la dama de fuego.**

**Disclaimer: Esto no es mío, sólo la idea y ni sikiera completa, porke a JK se le ocurrió matar a los Potter, a los Bones, a los Prewett y también se le ocurrió inventar a Sirius, Peter y Bella. Asi ke si se enojan con la muerte de James y Lily, a mi ni me vean, porke ella es la gran malvada. Ya verán en el final ke voldy se saca la máscara y tiene pelo rubio y le salen billetes por las orejas xD. Yo no gano más ke sus reviews, más ke la satisfacción de escribir y cuando sea famoso les dedicaré un libro a todos mis lectores en esta gran página.**

**Cita con el destino**

Corría detrás de su prima, sin perder el control ni la varita. Se lo debía... Los Bones y los Prewett no tenían que morir... Había sido una canallada, completamente. Dobló tratabillando en una esquina, y encontró algo que hizo aparecer una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. El callejón no tenía salida, y estaban en una zona no apta para aparecerse. Una sombra se movía al final de la calleja, seguramente buscando la forma de escapar. No le dio oportunidad.

-Hola, Bellatrix. Qué gusto encontrarte aquí... es como una cita con el destino.

-¿Es eso un reto, primito? -Replicó Bella, saliendo de las sombras.

-De todos modos morirás aquí, asi que, sí, es un reto.

-No sabes con lo que juegas, primito. Estás a punto de morir, y no te das cuenta.

-¿A qué esperas para darme mi lección entonces, Bella?

La mujer salió corriendo en dirección de Sirius, empuñando la varita como si de una espada se tratase. Sirius, ni tonto ni torpe, apuntó a Bella y murmuró un conjuro. El destello rojo pasó rozando la cabeza de Bella, que se movió con unos reflejos impresionantes. Al levantarse del suelo, vociferó un conjuro en lenguas extrañas, que hizo emanar una luz azul de su varita. Le dio de lleno en el pecho a Sirius, que comenzó a ahogarse.

-¡Así mismo maté a los Bones! -Exclamó Bella, extasiada.- ¿Qué tal la maldición _Noyerence_, primito?

Sirius, arrodillado en el piso y tratando de respirar, miraba con odio a Bella. Cómo la odiaba... dejarlo así, humillado y silencioso, ahogándose en la oscuridad... Y, con esa fuerza contenida, levantó su varita y repelió el hechizo de Bella.

-Nunca... más... vuelvas a hacer... eso -masculló Sirius entrecortadamente, respirando todo el aire que podía-. Maldita puta, me las vas a pagar... _¡Saggita! _-Una flecha pequeña, filosa y de oro surgió de la punta de la varita, y salió despedida a velocidad hacia Bellatrix. Ésta la evadió con un salto felino, y cayó sobre los hombros de Sirius. Presionado por el peso de Bella él también cayó, debajo de su escultural cuerpo. Rápidamente, Bella le puso las botas sobre las manos y lo inmovilizó.

-Hmm... mira quién tiene el control ahora... -Sirius murmuró algo ininteligible, tal vez por el enojo o tal vez porque Bella le presionaba los pulmones-. ¿Qué dices, primito?

-Púdrete, Bella.

-Oh, no, mala palabra. Te equivocaste, ¿sabías? -Susurró Bella, con los labios muy cerca del lóbulo de Sirius. Su voz emulaba la de un niño pequeño, aunque su dueña hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de ser inocente.

-Entonces mátame y listo.

-No, me apetece jugar contigo. Si te mato, no podré hacerlo. Ahora, primo, probarás tu primer Cruciatus.

-No serás capaz -dijo Sirius, apelando al amor fraternal de Bellatrix. Pero ésta sólo estalló en carcajadas, sin moverse de encima de Sirius. Luego le lanzó una mirada maligna acompañada de una sonrisa de misma procedencia.

-¿Por qué no, primito?

-Porque tendrás que atraparme primero -susurró, y la apartó de encima suyo de un manotazo. Saltó a atrapar su varita, y apuntó hacia delante, aunque su contrincante ya no estaba-. Donde estás... Vamos, Bella, no seas cobarde... sal y da la cara...

-_¡Crucio!_

Sirius se retorció en el piso, ahogando gritos de dolor. Bella apareció nuevamente de las sombras, con una expresión macabra. De pronto cesó el hechizo, pero Sirius siguió en el piso, resoplando. Ella era poderosa... jamás había sentido así, como si realmente se estuviese quemando de dentro hacia afuera... y eso que había recibido los crucios de varios mortífagos...

-Eres una... -tenía la boca seca, y esa sensación se intensificó cuando vió la expresión de Bella, que tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-¡¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR COBARDE! ¡Jamás!

-Estás loca -murmuró Sirius, y de un salto la aplastó contra la muralla. Ella luchó con todas su fuerzas, pero Sirius no cesó. De pronto, con las manos aún sobre las suyas, acercó su cara a la de Bella, acariciando su rostro con su hálito-. Estás loca, y pagarás por todo lo que has hecho...

-_¡Crucio!_. ¡Otra vez te acerté, y me tenías inmovilizada!

-_¡Reducto!_ -exclamó Sirius, apuntando a Bella, y ésta saltó justo a tiempo para quedar fuera del alcance del hechizo.

-Eres _tan_ predecible -siseó Bellatrix, aparentemente divertida del hechizo poco efectivo de su primo, y soltó una carcajada tan fría que Sirius sufrió un calambre-. _¡Crucio!_

Sirius se volvió a retorcer por la maldición, pero se levantó rápido, sin esperar a su recuperación.

-No sobrevivirás a todas mis maldiciones, Sirius.

-Púdrete, Bella.

-Oh, el pequeño Sirius está enfurecido -murmuró Bella, imitando la voz de un niño-. Fueron los Bones, pero podrían haber sido los Potter... ¡¡BAJA ESA VARITA AHORA!

-A James no... a él no lo tocas...

-¿Ah, sí? Pues bien, verás -empezó, sentándose en uno de los tarros de basura esparcidos por el piso, dispuesta a contar una historia, que sus labios envenenarían. Al fin habían llegado a la parte donde ella quería llegar-. A esta hora, mi amo debe estar en casa de los Potter.

-Peter no nos traicionaría. Es nuestro...

-¿Amigo? -Terminó Bella, y soltó otra carcajada fría y siniestra-. Él los traicionó hace tiempo. ¿Pensaste que fue Remus?. ¿O que el traidor no era uno de tus amigos, sino otro de la Orden?

-Peter jamás lo haría... vivimos juntos cerca de siete años... él era más mi familia que tú...

-Pues bien, como ves, tus familiares suelen ir en contra tuya.

-Debo ir a su casa, y averiguar que ha sucedido. Tal vez lo han torturado, pero él jamás abriría la boca -murmuró Sirius, más para sí que para su interlocutora.

-¡¡PETER OS HA TRAICIONADO, COMPRÉNDELO! -Vociferó Bella, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios-. ¿O creías que los Bones y los Prewett murieron de enfermedad?. ¡Él nos dijo su paradero, él os traicionó!

-¡¡CÁLLATE! -Vociferó Sirius, al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre sus oídos- ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NOS TRAICIONE!

-Pues como ves, mi amo logra hasta lo imposible.

-Yo ya sabía que Peter estaba de doble espía -mintió Sirius, disfrutando de la expresión del rostro de Bella, que cambió de la euforia a el enojo en un parpadeo-. En este momento tu amo debe estar entrando en la boca del lobo, para morir.

-Eso no puede ser... él es inmortal.

-Pues ya ves que el amor todo lo puede. Dumbledore debe estar en éste momento peleando con tu amo. Ni siquiera él puede vencer a Dumbledore. No solo.

-Él jamás está solo. Siempre me tiene a mí.

-_¡Crucio!_

Bella se retorció en el piso, sufriendo la maldición de su primo. Él también era poderoso... demasiado. Había que acabarlo.

-¿Te sientes humillada, Bella?

-Púdrete, Sirius.

Con un fuerte estampido, Sirius desapareció, sin dejar la posibilidad del contrataque de la mortífaga. Ésta, recuperándose rápidamente, se irguió en toda su altura para ver donde su primo se había escondido. Cuando supo la verdad, gritó de rabia y desesperación, y vociferó a un Sirius que no oía:

-¡¡MORIRÁS EN MIS MANOS, AUNQUE TENGA QUE PERSEGUIRTE EN TODOS LADOS DE LA TIERRA!

De hecho, si era una cita con el destino.

**N/Pp: Pues bien, aki termina y aki comienza otra gran cascada de reviews. No sé si notaron el parecido de Bella y Paddy en este fic, pues esa era la idea. La frase del final la puse porke a Joanne le gustan las frases epílogas. A De4d Lady le dedico el fic por ser tan drogada y siniestra xD y porke me cae bien, claro. Ustedes son mi inspiración para todos los días enamorarme más de los personajes malos. Como me gustaría ke mis notas de autor fueran taaaaaan largas como las de Lauri... sería genial rellenar una hoja completa con notas. Pero como no tengo más ke decir (de hecho, lo ke he dicho recien fue sólo un intento de hacer la nota de autor mas larga xD), pues ¡Pip, pip!**


End file.
